Ahora o nunca
by Llueeve
Summary: Cierto era que Harry podía tener razón y aquel no era el mejor momento para dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, pero como bien decía Ron, era ahora o nunca.


**Los personajes del Potterverso no me pertenecen, son obra de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el Reto San Valentín Musical, del foro Ronmione Pride._

_Consiste en que por azar, mediante la elección de un número, se nos asignará una canción y mediante esa canción debemos inspirarnos para escribir un fic._

_A mí me tocó Bésame de Camila._

_Y la verdad, no conocía la canción ni el grupo es del estilo que suelo escuchar, por lo que sí ha sido un reto con todas las letras._

_Y lo único que ha salido, ha sido esta historia así que sin más cháchara os dejo que comencéis a leer y que me dejéis vuestra opinión cubriendo el cuadradito de los reviews :)_

* * *

Hermione aún estaba un poco aturdida por lo recientemente acontecido en la Cámara de los Secretos. No todos los días tenía que enfrentarse a la destrucción de un Horrocrux. Aun podía recordar aquella extraña sensación que se había apoderado de ella, justo antes de clavar el colmillo de basilisco en la copa.

Se estremece solo de pensar lo cerca que estuvo de perder el control y ceder ante esa voz que se colaba en su mente, susurrándole aquellas palabras tan desconcertantes.

Ella no creía nada de lo que estaba escuchando, pero aun así no podía evitar dudar.

¿Y si la voz, que antaño debió de pertenecer a Ryddle, tenía razón? ¿Y si era cierto que resultaba ser un lastre para sus amigos? ¿Sería verdad que estarían mejor sin ella? Al fin de cuentas no era tan poderosa como Harry, ni tan valiente como Ron. Solamente era la ratona de biblioteca que encontraba el hechizo adecuado para cada ocasión antes que nadie. Tampoco era tan necesaria en la vida de sus amigos, podían apañárselas bien sin ella, quizás tardarían un par de segundos más en hallar la respuesta correcta a sus dudas, pero lograrían salir adelante.

Suerte que Ron estaba a su lado e impidió que se dejase llevar por las falsas sensaciones que el recuerdo de Voldemort pretendía introducir en su corazón.

Ron, siempre resultaba ser un puerto seguro al que amarrarse.

Aun con esos pensamientos en mente, salió de la Cámara de los Secretos de la mano de Ron y tras alabar la gran idea de su amigo sobre recurrir a los colmillos del basilisco, no protesto mientras Harry les guiaba hacia la Sala de los Menesteres, a medida que les explicaba donde creía que Voldemort había escondido la diadema de Ravenclaw.

Quería concentrar toda su atención en las palabras de Harry, pero continuaba todavía un tanto aturdida.

Al llegar a la Sala se obligó a si misma a salir de su letargo, si querían poder acceder al lugar donde Voldemort había escondido la diadema, Tonks, Ginny y la abuela de Neville, debían abandonar el lugar.

Pero al pensarlo una horrible sensación le oprimió el pecho, fuera de la Sala se estaba librando una dura y cruel batalla. No dudaba de que a esas alturas ambos bandos contarían con considerables bajas entre sus miembros ¿Permitirían que las tres brujas corrieran la misma suerte?

Harry parecía igual de contrariado que ella y mientras veía como Ginny desaparecía por la puerta, comenzó a preguntarse si aquella sería la última vez que vería a su amiga. No era un pensamiento agradable.

Pero de pronto Ron interrumpió tanto sus pensamientos, como los de Harry. Hermione se volvió hacia él expectante, estaba claro que algo le preocupaba.

—¡Esperar, se nos olvida alguien!

Hermione le miró confundida.

—¿Quién?

—Los elfos domésticos. —Respondió, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. —Estarán todos en las cocinas, debemos avisarles.

Harry no parecía comprender del todo que era lo que Ron pretendía decirles, aunque ella tampoco era menos.

—¿Quieres decir que deberían luchar de nuestro lado?

Eso les convertiría en carne de cañón, pensó Hermione y suspiró con fuerza, no era momento de darle a Harry un sermón con respecto a los elfos, sus derechos y demás parafernalia sobre la P.E.D.D.O pero para su sorpresa fue Ron quién protesto.

—No, nada de eso. —Dijo completamente serio. —Deberíamos decirles que abandonen el castillo, no podemos obligarles a correr la misma suerte que Dobby, no deben morir por nosotros.

Y fue justo en ese instante cuando Hermione decidió rendirse. No podía más, había estado ocultado y reprimiendo durante mucho tiempo el torbellino de sentimientos que tenía por Ron.

Los colmillos de basilisco cayeron de sus brazos, provocando un fuerte estrépito. Harry se sobresaltó al oír el ruido y Ron la miró confuso. Pero no le importaba.

Sabía que en aquellos instantes era de vital importancia encontrar la diadema, destruirla e ir a por el siguiente Horrocrux para vencer a Voldemort de una vez por todas. Pero, de verdad, no le importaba.

Fuera de la Sala una cruel y dura batalla se estaba llevando a cabo, pero a ella le daba exactamente igual.

El mundo podría acabar en aquel mismo instante, que para Hermione, no había nada más importante ni apremiante que lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Podía morir aquel día y no quería arriesgarse a hacerlo sin que Ron supiera que estaba loca por él.

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse hacia él casi por inercia, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando se encontró en el medio del círculo de los brazos de Ron, todo a su alrededor dejó de existir.

Su mundo entero se reducía a Ron, su boca, sus manos, sus ojos azules, el latir de su corazón, su pelo, sus múltiples pecas. Todo era él.

Tenía que estar mirando a la muerte a los ojos para atreverse a dar el paso definitivo, pero al menos lo estaba haciendo. Por fin estaba besando a Ron.

Y estaba poniendo toda su alma en aquel beso, quería transmitirle de una vez por todas lo que sentía por él. Sin reprimirse y sin avergonzarse. Llevaba años esperando ese momento, había soportado miles de cosas para poder llegar a ese instante.

Que el mundo se acabase ahora mismo, que ella moriría feliz.

—¡Eh! Que estamos en guerra! —Gritó Harry de pronto, rompiendo el mágico momento. Devolviéndoles a la realidad.

Hermione soltó a Ron a pesar de que se sentía incapaz de respirar si no estaba con él. Ron la puso en el suelo ¿En qué minuto la había levantado? No conseguía recordarlo ¿Tan efusivos habían sido?

Levanto la vista y se topó con sus ojos azules, más brillantes de lo que jamás los había visto.

—Lo sé colega. —Respondió Ron, con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. —Por eso mismo, es ahora o nunca.

Hermione se sintió enrojecer.

—¿Podrías aguantaros al menos hasta que encontremos el Horrocrux? — Preguntó Harry.

—Claro. —Dijo Ron, avergonzado. —Lo siento.

Hermione se mordió el labio, ella no lo sentía para nada.

Mientras recogen del suelo los colmillos, se sonríen y Hermione no puede evitar volver a ruborizarse. Apenas puede asimilarlo. Ha besado a Ron, después de tanto tiempo ha dado el paso. Es tan difícil de creer, es casi como un sueño.

Y ahora tienen que ir en una búsqueda contra reloj de la diadema , ignorando lo que acaba de pasar, aunque sus corazones latan tan deprisa que teman que huyan de sus cuerpos, a pesar de que solo tengan ganas de volver a besarse.

Pero Harry tiene razón, deben destruir la diadema si quieren que haya un mundo en el cual puedan estar juntos de una vez por todas.

Como debió haber sido siempre.


End file.
